1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boot housing device for housing boots.
2. Background Art
Boots each include a boot shaft extending vertically. Therefore, boots occupy a large space during storage. Accordingly, a boot housing device is provided in order to save the storage space for boots (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3132802).
Such a boot housing device of this type includes: a body having an upper end and a lower end, the body including two leg parts arranged with a specific gap therebetween on its lower end side so as to allow a toe of a boot to be arranged in the gap; and a shoe receiving part coupled to the upper end of the body. According to the boot housing device of this type, the shoe receiving part having a length corresponding to the length of the boot shaft is coupled to the upper end of the body. When boots are housed, the shoe receiving part is inserted into a boot shaft of a boot for one foot. Thus, the boot is supported by the shoe receiving part. A boot for the other foot is housed in the boot housing device with its toe being arranged between the two leg parts. In this way, a pair of boots are placed vertically, and therefore the boot housing device of this type can save the space as compared to the case of housing the boots in horizontal alignment.